1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous forming method and device for a composite structure, in particular a composite structure featuring a three-dimensional intermediate fabric composed of two sheets of fabric facing each other and connected by a number of yarns extending from the adjacent walls of the two sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite structures, e.g. of the type described in Italian Patent Application n. TO91A000397 filed on May 29, 1991 by the present Applicant and entitled "Process for producing a composite structure with three-dimensional intermediate fabric, and structure produced thereby", are known to be produced using a forming device (e.g. a press) onto which the three-dimensional fabric impregnated with thermosetting or thermoplastic resin is fed.
The device provides for setting the resin and forming the three-dimensional fabric into a rigid panel in which the yarns are completely hardened and extend perpendicularly between the sheets for rigidly connecting them.
Known devices provide for forming panels of substantially the same size (width and length) as the three-dimensional fabric fed onto the press.